


Snow Date

by Adrienettes-hamster (L_a_u_r_e_l)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_a_u_r_e_l/pseuds/Adrienettes-hamster
Summary: It was one of those days when snow completely covered Paris, sparkling in the sun, for the most part still perfectly untouched by anything that could ruin its smooth appearance. The particular snow on the ground that day was luckily solid enough to be packed into impeccable snowballs and snowmen, making it a wonderful day for playing in the winter wonderland. But that’s not even the best part about the snow that day, the best part was that there was enough of it for school to be cancelled throughout the city.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Snow Date

It was a dark and stormy night.

Nah, just kidding. 

Really, it was a cold and snowy, yet still sunny day. It was one of those days when snow completely covered Paris, sparkling in the sun, for the most part still perfectly untouched by anything that could ruin its smooth appearance. The particular snow on the ground that day was luckily solid enough to be packed into impeccable snowballs and snowmen, making it a wonderful day for playing in the winter wonderland. But that’s not even the best part about the snow that day, the best part was that there was enough of it for school to be cancelled throughout the city.

When Nino woke up that morning and the sun had already risen he was instantly in a good mood. His parents, having seen confirmation of their sons' schools' cancellation on the news late the night before, snuck into their son’s room to turn off his alarm and ensure him the snow day magic of sleeping in. He could not thank them enough.

After realizing the situation he was in, he immediately ran to the window in his room, admiring the sheet of white and the one snowman that had already been erected by his neighbors. Snowflakes were still sparsely falling from the sky, and Nino longed to go outside and catch them on his tongue.

Deciding that today would be the perfect opportunity for a group hangout in the snow, he first called his girlfriend, letting her know of his master plan.

“I’m down of course, but I already called my girl today and she said it’s too cold for her and that she’d rather use today to catch up on commissions so she’s out.” Alya explained. “And knowing how Adrien’s dad works, he probably won’t be allowed.”

“Yeah, poor dude’s probably stuck in his stupid lessons all day, I guess it’s just you and me then.”

“Well we haven’t been on a date in a while anyways,”

“So could you say we're going on a _snow date_?”

“Oh no." 

\-----

Alya’s morning began with a similar joy, although she was awoken much earlier than her boyfriend by two girls excitedly jumping on her bed yelling about the snow day. As soon as they saw that she had awoken the twins immediately pulled her out of bed and to the window to look at the snowflakes whirring past and the twinkling ground. Being somewhat early, the snow that was visible from Alya’s room hadn’t been stepped in by anyone or anything yet, despite the presence of the birds nesting in the now whitened trees.

Forgetting how early it was, she called Marinette, the pigtailed girl being extremely angered at her best friend’s decision to wake her up like that on a day when she actually got to sleep in. After asking if Mari wanted to hang out and being declined, Alya thought it best not to call anyone else yet and let them enjoy their extra sleep. Her little sisters were unfortunately very energetic that morning, causing her to lose that opportunity.

After eating breakfast and working a little bit on her next article for the ladyblog, she saw an incoming call from her boyfriend and quickly picked up. After making plans to meet at the park near the Dupain-Cheng bakery she made some of her famously delicious hot chocolate (perks of living with a chef), poured some into a thermos for her and one for Nino, and then she was off.

\-----

When Alya arrived she was faced with her beloved boyfriend struggling to carry a pile of miscellaneous items, which upon further inspection turned out to be the supplies needed to build a snowman. “Really? Cat ears? Your crush on Chat Noir is in full force I see.” she calls out to Nino with a smirk on her face.

“I just think he’s a cool dude!” Nino said defensively, “Plus I have stuff for a Ladybug one too so you can make your crush!”

“Aw we should make them hold hands!”

The couple got to work on their snow-heroes. Per Alya’s suggestion, the sticks coming out of their sides were positioned as if the heroes of Paris were holding hands. Snow Chat Noir had on the aforementioned cat ears, as well as a mask and bell that Nino had hastily created earlier that morning. Snow Ladybug had on another mask like the one Nino had made for Snow Chat, as well as a yo-yo that he had also fashioned to fasten to the snow woman’s hip. 

“Perfect!” Alya exclaimed after adding the mask to the snow version of her favorite hero.

“Now can we have a snowball fight?” Nino pleaded with his girlfriend.

“Absolutely not.” She deadpanned in return.

The couple then decided to take a walk around their now snowy city while drinking the thankfully still warm refreshments Alya had brought along. 

Mid-stroll the ground under them began to shake and distant screams were heard by the pair. The disruptive was obviously an akuma attack, because this is Paris what else could it be? An earthquake is too simple an explanation unfortunately. 

Knowing his girlfriend and knowing he can't stop her, Nino prepared himself to follow Alya to wherever the akuma was, ready to help her film the battle between what they could now see was a giant snow monster and the heroes they had just honored in snowman form. 

Alya's eyes lit up as she pulled out her phone to go live on the ladyblog and document the attack. Before she could press the button, however, a frantic ladybug stopped her.

"Alya! Nino! Today's akuma's a tough one, do you think you two could help out?" She asked with a smile and two miraculous boxes in her hands.

"You bet, dudette!"

"Are you kidding? You don't even have to ask!"

Alya and Nino opened their respective miraculous boxes and were surrounded by swirling magic and then their kwamis. Wayzz and Nino fistbumped each other with a synchronous "Dude!" While Trixx nuzzled Alya’s cheek talking about how great it was to see her again finally. Ladybug smiled at the scene before her.

"Trixx, let's pounce!"

"Wayzz, shell on!"

Carapace and Rena Rouge then followed Ladybug into battle, joining Chat Noir who had been distracting the giant snow monster akuma in his partner's absence.

\-----

After a while of playful banter, distraction and a few failed attempts at freeing the akuma, the dark butterfly was finally purified with a cry of "miraculous ladybug!" And the city returned to the state it was in before the attack.

Chat Noir offered to assist the akuma victim while Ladybug lead Rena Rouge and Carapace to an alleyway where they could safely detransform.

Alya and Nino were both sad to have say goodbye to their kwamis yet again, however the post being a freaking superhero rush was enough to keep the two from getting too disappointed when they relinquished their miraculous to Ladybug.

After bidding goodbye to Paris's favorite hero, the couple decided to continue on their walk around the city, albeit a bit tiredly. After the hard physical work of fighting an akuma, the cold wasn't bothering them very much anymore, but they still stopped at a cafe to get some more hot cocoa. The two were enjoying their beverages as they talked about how eventful their day had been so far.

Their day became even more eventful as they found themselves back at the park where their snow heroes were located.

It turns out the heroes of Paris were also spending their snow day together, and they had found the snow versions of themselves that their fellow heroes had created earlier that day. 

Alya and Nino both freaked out, the former rushing to grab her phone and take pictures of her idols admiring her and her boyfriend's work.

"Oh this is so going on the ladyblog!" The other posts she had been working on would have to wait, she decided. She was already coming up with words to go with the pictures and couldn't wait to show her viewers the cute sight that she luckily caught in person.

Her and Nino decided to watch from afar, not wanting to interrupt the fun the two heroes were having. The couple perched themselves on a bench somewhat nearby and sipped their hot chocolate while leaning against each other and taking in the view, both of the beautiful snowy atmosphere and of the various people at the park.

Alya was telling Nino all about her plans for the next ladyblog post when Chat Noir spoke rather loudly, causing them to cease their conversation in order to turn their heads toward the cat hero and see why he was so excited.

"M'LADY LOOK THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS!" Chat Noir yelled excitedly.

Ladybug sighed, shaking her head as she replied, "I can see that, Kitty," a barely there smile on her face.

"Hey, if the snow versions of us can do it, we should-"

"Don't even think about it."


End file.
